Something New
by Tal Leonard
Summary: A new player has been added to the game and they're stirring up old feuds to get a clear look at both sides before their final choice is made. Rated M because I haven't decided specifics on all chapters yet.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Needs Work

Dr. Watson paid the taxi driver apologizing for a few bad comments made after reading texts from Sherlock and went inside the building trying to push the thought out of his mind. He'd gotten a text from Sarah earlier that morning to be here at noon but thanks to one of Sherlock's experiments it was two hours past noon and he was hoping that she wouldn't be angry for him being late again. Sarah had been volunteering at the children's home for three months now helping out with events for the children and fundraisers so when she text him this morning he'd figured she wanted him to help out too. Maybe watch some kids for a while or hang decoration for Halloween (or being that it was a Catholic Children's Home something celebrating Saints or whatever they normally did for the holiday) but when he got through the door he saw that she had one of those "you're in for trouble" looks that last was used when she'd _volunteered_ him to help stuff wedding invitations for one of her friends. She told him an hour it ended two take out meals and right hours later. He smiled regardless and greeted her like normal.

"Thanks for coming John although I was sure I said noon."

"Sherlock added a wrong chemical-it's fine now. Uh, what am I doing here exactly?"

"Father Darren, he's in charge of the home, thought it might be nice to have the children spend Halloween with families in town. They don't like to have them celebrate here but a lot of the younger ones have been talking about it."

"Right so we're just going to help what?"

"I made arrangements for each child and marked down who's supposed to pick them up. Most of them have left already and there's families on their way for four of the last five."

"What about the last of the five?"

Sarah set down her clipboard and pointed toward a small nook of a sitting room behind them where a boy was laying across a couch, half hanging off, watching a television mounted to the wall. He seemed pretty young but he was watching a political debate and near his left hand was a thick book entitled "In Darker Minds: Serial Killers and their Adversaries." "He was supposed to stay with the Caldens but he was brought back an hour later."

"Why?"

"Apparently he had an apple that was coated in a glaze of something he called "super sugar" and one of the Caldens boys ate it sending him into a diabetic shock."

"Sounds like an accident."

"Yes well it's not the first time he's been involved in an incident like this and the Calden's daughter informed her parents of a few of his previous troubles in school. We tried to get one of the other families to take him but it seems the children were not willing to have him in their house."

"Morons!" The boy shouted clicking off the television and pulling a paper and pen from his book in order to scribble something down.

"Thomas is everything alright?" Sarah asked.

The boy finished his scribbling, sat up, and swung his feet off the couch to come over to them. "Those idiots in parliament want to pull everyone out of the middle east."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Watson asked.

"Good! It is most certainly is not good. Oh sure it may seem that way to a soldier boy like you; everyone comes home nice and happy with their families. But what they and clearly you fail to realize is that if you pull that many people out at once then all of our allies will take the hits we've been shielding them from and that will weaken them. Five, six months they'll be nothing unable to do any more and then our enemies have complete control down there. Once that happens we will have no help, no aid, no way back in and no way to stop them from wiping out each and everyone of us that opposed them." he finished his ranting and looked John over, "You haven't been here before, who are you?"

John was at a loss for words stuck on the fact that the boy clearly did not know him and yet he'd referred to him as a soldier.

"Thomas," Sarah began pulling his attention from John, "this is my boyfriend Doctor John Watson."

"He needs work." And with that little bit he turned from them and took up his former position on the couch immersing himself in the book he'd been holding earlier.

John watched the boy's outburst shocked at the familiar manner and characteristics he saw in Thomas. "He's like a little Sherlock."

"I know. Which is why I thought you could take him home with you."

"With me? I already have Sherlock at home and he's hard enough to handle on his own without adding another of him to the mix."

"John the staff has the weekend off already and there's no one to stay with him. You can't just leave him by himself."

"Why can't you take him with you?"

"I would but I'm going to my Mother's house for her birthday and all the planes going out are either booked up or canceled. Please John."

John sighed and glanced over at the boy again. He was just sitting there reading seemingly harmless yet John could already see that slight twitch in his fingers that was characteristic of Sherlock when he got agitated from weeks without work. No work for Sherlock was never a good thing for John. The longer it took for work to come the more regressed his flatmate became until he was throwing fits like a three year old. This past week he had decided that since his flatmate refused to assist in his experiments he had the right to hide various possessions of John's around the flat. So far Watson had lost his phone twice, his laptop once, and to date he was unable to locate his reading tablet he'd received as a gift for his birthday three weeks prior. He wanted to help out Sarah but at the same time he was truly afraid of what could come from introducing Sherlock to the boy before him. For all he knew the meeting could take what might _god willing_ be a stage and permanently damage the poor kid.

"John will you take him?"

"I will but I'm not responsible if he gets hurt."

"Thank you so much. I'm sure you'll all have a lovely weekend."

Sarah told Thomas who eyed John warily but headed upstairs for his bag anyway. John Watson could withstand stress. In fact he was better in stressful situations which is mainly how he had managed to survive living with Sherlock for so long. At the moment however his expression portrayed a clear combination of regret and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I realized only after posting I'd forgotten the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters but I do have and here exercise the right to use these characters in a written tale of my design for mine own ends whatever they lead to.

CHAPTER 2: Social Priorities-Dull

Sherlock scanned the room again assuring himself that his newest hidden objects could not be seen. As he nodded to himself proud of his own doings John returned home with an unexpected guest. "Send it back."

"That _it_ Sherlock is a child and he's staying with us for the weekend so he can celebrate Halloween." John said firmly.

"Why would we celebrate Halloween?"

"Because we have a child staying with us and I think it might be nice for you to practice socializing."

It was in John's nature to attempt to change Sherlock but the hurried way in which he said it suggested that it was an exucse possibly one he'd quickly come up with on the way back home. That's when he remembered John's reason for living in the first place. "He's from that children's home, isn't he? This was Sarah's idea, wasn't it?" Sherlock said accusingly.

"No."

"Yes." the boy corrected.

"John I know how much you value your social relationships but I thought we'd agreed that Sarah is not allowed to intrude on my life."

"Sherlock it's just one weekend that's all and besides he's quiet you'll hardly notice he's here."

"I highly doubt that."

"He's right that's not happening." Thomas interjected, "Why don't you just drop me off back at the home then?"

"Thomas there is no one there and I am not about to leave you alone."

"I'm ten years old doctor I think I can handle one weekend by myself."

"You see he'll be fine. Take him back."

"I promised Sarah he would stay with me so he's staying. Thomas you can stay in my room while you're here it's upstairs. Why don't get unpacked and then we can go find you a costume." Both boy and man rolled their eyes and turned away from Watson who struggled to suppress a grin at how alike they were.

"Honestly Watson your social priorities are becoming a problem."

"It's not like I'm asking you to take care of him. Although it would be nice of you to spend some time with him."

"Dull." came the typical one word response.

"You don't know that for sure. He likes reading about serial killers."

"So does a third of the population but it doesn't mean they know anything about and it does not-" Sherlock didn't have a chance to finish because a moment later his cell went off. From the reaction John guessed it must be Lestrade calling. He listened to Sherlock's responses as he waited patiently for him to talk fill him in. "Lestrade . . . Yes . . . 1844 Woodson Road. I'll be there shortly." He ended the call and rose heading for the door. "Lestrade has a new case. Are you coming or do you need to stay and babysit?"

Conflict took him for all of three seconds when he called out. "Thomas."

"Yes Dr. Watson?" Thomas asked innocently enough but there was something about the use of doctor that made John feel that regret nagging at him.

"I have to go out for a little while just stay here and I'll be back as soon as possible. Then I promise we'll figure out a costume for you."

"I never said I wanted a costume and just so were all clear how is staying here alone different from me staying at the home alone?"

Watson ignored the smug look on Sherlock's face. "Stay here and watch television. I'll be home soon."

The boy got a smug look of his own.

"What? What is that?" John asked half of him hesitant to hear the answer.

"I wonder how your precious Sarah would react if I told her about this? I bet she'd be angry. Not angry enough to come home but maybe if I exaggerate a bit. What do you think Johnny boy?"

John bit back the words he wanted to say this time not able to ignore the amused chuckling of the detective standing behind him who had for the moment allowed himself to forget the case. This was one of those things the doctor had been afraid of. It seemed Sherlock enjoyed observing his losing battle with a ten year old more than a case. "Sherlock?"

"He is not coming with us."

"Why not?"

"Lestrade barely allows you there." Sherlock protested.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Lestrade would let in anyone you told him to."

"Maybe he would but I don't want a child on our case. It's only going to slow us down."

"Hey! I might want to leave but I don't take insults."

The brief moment of amusement at watching John with what was in Sherlock's mind a social experiment had faded and he was irritated to see that they had been standing there for all of two minutes when they should be two minutes into a case. "Obviously we're stuck with you meanwhile I'm wasting time when I should be examining a dead body. I'm leaving and John's coming with me while you stay here and watch television quietly."

Thomas glared at the older man but rather than argue he took a seat on the couch and began flipping through channels. Watson blinked unsure for a moment what had happened. He had figured the kid would be arguing or at the least stomping upstairs as Sherlock would have no doubt done at that age. He smiled slightly allowing himself to think that perhaps he was lucky and the boy was not a future sociopath after all. Hopeful he left the boy sitting on the couch and followed Sherlock downstairs.

Thomas turned around on the couch watching the door as it locked and clicked the TV off heading upstairs to _his_ room. First meeting completed now it was time to get to the real fun.

Author's Note: I realize this kid might come off somewhat manipulative and you may not like him treating John as he does but I enjoy it and this is my tale to spin. So don't bother me with changing what is done. On the other hand if you have suggestions for the case or brilliant comebacks I can use on other characters then by all means send them along.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Who gave Freak a child?

By the time Sherlock and John arrived on scene Anderson had had the first look at the body. He stood discussing his results with Detective Inspector Lestrade as they walked through the door of what turned out to be a large, neatly decorated home despite the unkept appearance of the exterior. For the only consulting detective Anderson being there before him served to worsen the irritated mood he'd fallen into after his brief dealing with their new flat guest.

"Brenda Robinson, she was found around one by her housekeeper. We think she died sometime after nine when the housekeeper left for the night." Lestrade briefed him. "We'd thought it was a robbery. There was a few large items taken but then we found the puncture wound on her arm and a syringe in the living room."

"What was in it?"

"Yeah see that's the strange part, they injected her with Ritalin."

"Ritalin? Not a common murder weapon. Why would they choose that?" John asked.

"They chose it because it was convenient." Anderson remarked, "She had it in her bathroom cabinet."

"Anderson get out." Sherlock ordered no patience for the stupidity of the man he usually took pleasure in correcting and humiliating.

"I haven't finished reporting my findings."

"Out! Now." Sherlock barked at him. A quick glance toward Lestrade told him to do as he was told and exit the room.

"Do you have any ideas?" Lestrade inquired somewhat hesitant with Sherlock abnormal behavior.

"The body is still warm. Not just warm but a dry sort of warm although I can still make out traces of sweat. What do you make of it John?"

"I've never heard of a body sweating more than twelve hours after death but it is fairly warm in the room. What's the temperature?"

"Ninety Degrees." Lestrade informed them. "Is that important?"

Sherlock ignored the question and pushed past Lestrade to examine the thermostat himself. "These buttons have been changed recently."

"You're saying the murder changed the temperature. Why would they waste time doing that?" Lestrade wondered aloud.

"Because it would decompose the body faster."

"Spot on John, very good. The murderer knew what they were doing. They didn't take the other items because it was a robbery they did it because they wanted it to look like a robbery. Then they increased the temperature to 90 degrees so the body would decompose faster making it seem as if she was killed last night. All these change the terms of the case as does the Ritalin."

"What are you talking about?"

"John."

"A Ritalin overdose causes a fever which would account for the sweat. It was dried up but not too long ago. I'd say that she's been dead only three hours at the most. More than that and there wouldn't even be a trace of sweat." Watson explained to the Inspector wondering how Anderson could have got his timing so off.

"How does that help us?"

Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. "Do I have to do all your thinking Lestrade?"

"Sherlock." John chided.

"Come on John they should know these things. Even your following and its not even your field."

Watson's offended expression came over him until Sherlock dismissed it, "Oh don't be like that you know what I meant."

"Explain it to him." John prompted gently.

"Very well. This was no ordinary murderer Lestrade, they knew that raising the temperature of the apartment would change the time we thought she was killed. They took some large items to stage a theft and they used the Ritalin to kill her because it would seem like a convenient weapon to you lot. In using the Ritalin they made a fatal mistake. The prescribed amount of Ritalin is usually 10mg at a time with a total of no more than 60mg a day."

"If Ritalin was used for convenience it wouldn't have contained enough to kill her." John observed.

"How much is required for that John?"

"A Ritalin overdose would require 260mg which is twenty-six times more than a single dose."

"Meaning that our killer whoever they are brought this dose of Ritalin with them intending it to be used as the weapon. The real question is why would the victim have Ritalin when she wasn't ADHD and shows no signs of substance abuse."

"How do you know she's not?" Watson asked.

"A couple reasons. First of all adults with ADD have cluttered or messy areas usually surrounding unfinished projects or work areas. Two they're forgetfulness means that they constantly mark their calendars for appointments and have multiple rescheduled appointments. Three they always wear a watch with an alarm to help keep themselves on time. Our victim has no watch, no calendar or pocket book, and a a neatly kept well designed house."

"Maybe she just manages it." Lestrade suggested.

"She's not managing it because she doesn't have it. Her son does."

All three men jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice that entered the room. They found Thomas sitting in the chair at the computer desk.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded.

"Well I was watching Criminal Minds online but then I thought why just watch when the real thing is around the corner in a manner of speaking."

"I didn't know you had a laptop." John said.

"I don't I took yours."

"I have a password."

"I've met your password."

"Sarah." Sherlock guessed.

"No."

"Yes." Thomas answered.

Lestrade looked from Sherlock to the boy unable to grasp why the high functioning sociopath could even know a child. "Do you know him?"

"This is Thomas Wesson. He's spending the holiday weekend with us." John answered.

"You have a child staying with you? How did that happen?"

"John was weak."

"Sherlock!"

Thomas laughed and spun around in the desk chair.

"Stop that. You're supposed to be at home where we left you." Sherlock said.

"You're forgetting."

"Forgetting what?" Sherlock asked in a ton of annoyance.

"There are only two things that can hold a ten year old's attention for a long time. Video games and an adventure. You have no games so I followed you for an adventure."

"Look whoever you are this is a murder scene," Lestrade said acting very professional for the guest, "and no place for children to play."

"I could help."

"It's too dangerous for civilians."

"You let him help." Thomas pointed to Sherlock.

"Yes well that is a different matter. He is an adult and shouldn't you be in bed?"

Thomas took it as an insult. "I go to bed when I'm tired and for your information it's hardly six. Only toddlers go to bed this early and I didn't even when I was a toddler."

"When do you sleep?" John questioned sensing there might be a tough night coming.

"When I feel tired." he repeated slowly and within a stern conviction so as to make his point clear.

"Regardless-you should not be here."

"What about her son?"

"Her son?"

"Her son was the one with ADHD not her. He's not here so where is he?"

Lestrade looked to John no doubt thinking the same thing he had when he'd met the boy-another Sherlock. Sherlock himself took no notice of the similarities but carried on with the case, "How do you know it's a son?"

"Found his school picture on her dresser." Thomas held it up for them to see. "Only one. Looks like they took the sample."

"There are no pictures anywhere else. Why would she only have one picture of her son?" John asked.

"The real question," Sherlock said, "is why is the boy important."

"Probably because he's not hers."

Sherlock was surprised by the answer but at the same time glad to see someone able to follow him for once. Perhaps this boy might be good to have around after all. He examined the photo the boy gave him and confirmed the child could not be Ms. Robinson's son. That said he took a thorough look at the bedrooms with Thomas following right behind him which came as a big surprise to the group from Scotland Yard, Donovan and Anderson included.

"Who gave him a child?" Donovan wanted to know.

"He's celebrating Halloween with us. I brought him home this afternoon" John explained.

"And he's already under Freak's influence?" Anderson asked.

"Anderson, Donovan lay off." Lestrade ordered.

The were unhappy about it but they stepped outside without argument. They might not like Holmes but Lestrade was still their superior and they could not disobey him even if they disagreed with having the consulting detective on their cases. Said detective returned moments later mind racing with thoughts and ready to take off. "The boy was not Ms. Robinson's child. He was abducted as an infant the work of an organization no doubt. Your dead woman was a handler who watched the children but she decided to keep one for herself and when she did she ran with him. They've been on the run the boy's whole life that's why she doesn't keep a lot of pictures. There was more than one person involved in this murder. Conclusion: the organization Ms. Robinson worked for finally caught up with her and took the boy back with the intention of selling him to highest bidder."

"You say that like it's good news." Lestrade said.

Thomas stepped in front of Sherlock before he could open his mouth. "It means that they won't kill the kid and having a child with them will not only slow them down but cause them to be sloppy leaving us a trail to follow."

"Where do we start then?" John asked.

"They wouldn't be too far . . . They'd need to be near by to keep watch-Thomas stop!"

Thomas froze in the computer chair that he had been spinning in feeling suddenly dizzy and making a mental note to have no chairs that spin in his house when he finally got out on his own. John recognized the sick look from dizziness and pushed past Sherlock to make sure the child didn't throw up or injure himself as he was now attempting to rise from his seat.

"Easy Thomas, why don't sit a little bit first?" John gently pushed Thomas back into the chair checking him over to be sure it wasn't serious. Sarah would never forgive him if she discovered the boy she'd entrusted him to became ill on the watch of her doctor boyfriend. She would be angry enough hearing that he'd gotten to see a dead body. He realized after a moment that Sherlock was standing next to him but he was looking down at the keyboard. "Sherlock?"

Thomas turned his head slowly to examine it too. "It's been cleaned recently and it looks like something was scribbled onto the pad. An address maybe" Sherlock declared.

"How does that help?" asked Lestrade.

"It tells us that they aren't familiar with the territory they're going into. They had to get directions to the location they were headed to meaning they probably rented a car. Not many places for that because most get cabs but they'd want something that would blend in. You should have the rental companies search for rentals that resemble cars driven by private taxi companies."

"Or." Thomas began.

"Or what?" Sherlock asked.

"Or you could recall that you're in the 21st century and check the search history on the internet page." Thomas reached for the mouse before they could object and brought down the list clicking on the last page. "There's the address. Ladycutter Lane, Corbridge, Northumberland. Brilliant."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How is that brilliant?"

"The location. It's a high end place so no one would disturb them and I bet there isn't a neighbor around for miles."

"I suppose but why would they have to buy the land? That couldn't have been cheap."

"It's the murderers' first time here but maybe their organization already has a base set there."

"Of course a quiet, secluded place to house the children before their sold. Ms. Robinson didn't know they were so close she probably thought she'd escaped not realizing she ran right to them." Sherlock turned around to see everyone else just standing, watching their conversation. "Don't just stand there Lestrade the boy could be sent off at any moment."

"Oh Right." He took off downstairs Sherlock and colleagues right behind as he barked orders on his way, "Anderson get the body to morgue and clean up. Donovan get everyone to the cars and radio back up to meet us at the location-and don't forget a warrant."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Sherlock's Mistake

The cruisers lined up in front of the property sirens blaring and all got out hurriedly as movement increased inside the building and the sounds of children could be heard coming through the windows. Sherlock left before anyone and arrived with Thomas (John had to catch a ride with Lestrade) being sure to be dropped at the back of the property. No one would have went through so much trouble to get this boy if they weren't sure he could bring in a money. That as a fact the detective knew the group would attempt to take him away if they got no other children. He ran through the trees and down toward the beach where as he had expected a boat was docked. He got onto the boat and slipped below.

A group of four men managed to escape the raid by Scotland Yard and made their way to the boat the boy held by a rather thin looking one who had him bound and from the limp appearance probably drugged. It was as three were preparing to cast off that Sherlock came up with John's gun in hand aimed directly at the one who held the child. "Release him or I shoot."

"Police ain't allowed to shoot like that."

"Good thing I'm not police then." Sherlock responded smiling wickedly and firing a shot off to the side to show it was loaded. "Now put the boy down and walk away from him."

"I don't think we gotta do that." Sherlock brought the aim of gun toward the fourth men who was stepping onto the boat with a syringe held at Thomas. "Not very smart bringing a child along to chase kidnappers. I should thank you though. I mean do you have an idea how hard it is to find a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. I tell you it's rarer and rarer these days but they do fetch a pretty penny these ones. Rich ones love it."

Sherlock searched the ground behind the thugs hoping John or Lestrade would come over the hills. How could he have been so foolish bringing a child right to black market sellers who would auction him to who knows what kind of people.

"Put your gun down and walk off the deck or the boys die."

"You won't kill them. If you do you lose your money as well as your leverage."

"You've made one mistake today don't make two more. There's four of us and one of you."

Sherlock noticed that Thomas was not moving but focusing on something past him. He met the boy's gaze and saw a reflection of a spherical object slightly to his left and behind him. Thomas raised his gaze to the man holding the other boy and back to the sphere. Sherlock looked down faking defeat raising his foot slightly to take a step back and put his gun down. He leaned down only barely having his foot on the sphere. He tipped his foot back behind it before flinging it forward into the thin man and rushed forward to remove the child from them while Thomas took the opportunity of confusion to slam his right leg into the back of his captor's knee sending him forward into the deck. He brought his left foot to the back of the man's head knocking him unconscious. Sherlock took out two of the other three by pulling the anchor up and around him so that it caught them both around the middle and dragged them down to the ground after which he quickly tied a knot so they couldn't get up again. The last man was up and trying to lift up the boy he'd dropped when a baseball collided with his neck throwing him forward and over the rail. Sherlock and Thomas spun around to find John now heading toward them with Lestrade and his group.

The four men on the boat as well as six others were handcuffed and shoved into the back of the cruisers that took them straight to Scotland Yard. Lestrade radioed the station to arrange for all the children to be kept at the home Thomas had come from until they could get a hold of his American counterpart and send them off to their families. Donovan surprisingly was good at calming down the children and settling them into the vans bound for the home. Somehow it made Sherlock despise her more.

"Maybe she's really a witch." Thomas said, "You know like that one in the Disney movie that sings and all the children follow her to her home where she sucks out their life force."

"Certainly explains why she keeps sleeping with married men."

"No Anderson's just weak like John around Sarah."

"You know since they're calling back the employees you could catch a ride back with them." John said.

Thomas was considering the idea somewhat disappointed when Sherlock spoke up first. "Don't be cross John he was playing with you."

"Right you're justifying his actions to me and there's nothing wrong with that?"

"He's smarter than you."

Thomas hid his smile and choked back a laugh moving to Sherlock's left and away from John who walked on his right. John sighed and walked with them wishing he hadn't met either of them. He could only imagine what the rest of the weekend would be like with the two of them and even that sounded more and more like a sentence. Angry or not about the case Sarah owed him for this one.

Back at the flat it was now nine o'clock at night and John was in the kitchen making coffee for him and Sherlock. He had tried to get Thomas to eat something but the boy went into rant about a doctor ought to know that eating late at night can make him fat and why would he try to do that to him. John enlisted Ms. Hudson's help but to no avail so he decided he would make tea and wait until morning when the boy should be hungry. At least he was keeping Sherlock occupied meaning for the time being there wouldn't be any experiments or bullets shot into the wall—or at him. He was never making that mistake again. It might be a bit of an adjustment but he was finding the boy to be of continued use in making his flatmate partially normal. Right now he was playing his violin for once relaxed after a case rather than immediately searching for the next one. A quiet evening at home with no job or experiments or people trying to kill them. John Watson was glad to see it but that didn't stop him from praying that it would last out the night after all this was Sherlock.

Thomas was swinging one foot off the side of an armchair while he listened to Sherlock playing his violin. He had always liked the way violins sounded. They reminded him of his mother when she used to sing to him. He'd decided he liked staying with Sherlock Holmes. The guy was a out there sometimes but he was fun and had great hobbies-like that experiment with eyeballs. He would definitely have to make it a point to come back and visit later. He was sure Sherlock wouldn't mind, John might but he was not the one in charge if the state of the flat was anything to go by.

Sherlock was in a better mood then he had been for a while. He solved a _good_ case, in record time, and he had someone new to listen and be amazed by his talents. Genius needs an audience and a ten year old was a great audience even more so because Thomas didn't constantly point out the odd things he did or annoy him with talk of the solar system like John did. Not only that he could counter and argue with him in a way that surprised even the world's only consulting detective. Admittedly he was allowing himself to be attached to the boy. It surely was not a good idea if the events of that day were any judge and he was certain a court judge would say it was child endangerment yet he found himself sitting in the living room playing for him. He finished the piece and Thomas clapped his hands still swinging his leg back and forth every so often pointing his converse down at the floor before resuming the motion. The boy praised Sherlock's playing and then asked if they could watch a show about the supernatural or was it called supernatural either way it wasn't his idea of interesting. Oddly enough however Sherlock replied with a yes, put away the violin, and took a seat next to Thomas. John expected him to read a book or fiddle with a piece of junk he planned to use for something later but instead he sat with attention on the television screen occasionally questioning Thomas about the characters and what was happening.

Sherlock Holmes was not one to believe in the supernatural even as a child he took pride in being able to rule out the existence of such nonsense which for normal children is the subject of nightmares. The supernatural was science and illusion nothing more yet the boy's interest in it interested him enough to keep his attention. The entire show focused around two hunters of the supernatural and their adventures. He concluded that Thomas favored the elder of the two brothers due to the fact that he repeatedly shouted "Dean is Batman" when the character beat an enemy. Without a doubt Dean was the cause for his choice of music which consisted of Classic Rock and Indie that he sang along with whenever the character's sang. He wondered if it accounted for his choice of clothes because they didn't really seem to fit his personality. Sherlock paused in thought curious as to whether the boy might begin dressing like him if he made him like him enough. It would be amusing to see Sergeant Donovan's reaction. He would have to work at it or maybe he could talk the boy into playing along as a Halloween joke. Children like that sort of thing and Thomas was annoyed by Donovan not as much as he was anyway he would surely be willing to help.

"Sherlock."

He forced himself to pull out of his thoughts and pay attention to the kid talking to him. "What is it?"

"Could you beat Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"Sherlock." John said.

"What?"

"The devil is thousands of years older than you and ten times more powerful. He destroyed the other angel by snapping his fingers. There's no way you could defeat him."

"John if ordinary humans can trick him into his cage I can certainly defeat him as well."

"You could not."

"Yes I could."

"Sherlock you couldn't even beat a lower demon."

"If they're as mindless as the lower thugs of London I don't see a problem."

"Right." John said sarcastically taking his coffee into the kitchen.

"I bet you could outsmart Lucifer and Michael." Thomas said.

"Thank you Thomas."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Johnny Can't Win

Sherlock sat in his room checking messages in hopes that there would be another case. It had taken two minutes after the boy fell asleep for him to get bored and start antagonizing John. John, who still hadn't been able to find any of the items Sherlock had hidden the day before or had even been able to guess what they were, was not in the mood to deal with Sherlock. At the moment John was downstairs fighting with Thomas to have some breakfast even though the boy repeatedly told him that he did not eat in the mornings.

"I don't care if you don't eat breakfast. You didn't eat last and it's not healthy to be skipping meals."

"Says the doctor who spends his free time chasing criminals with a sociopath flatmate until whenever and eating whenever he stops for a break. How many meals have you missed Doctor?"

Sherlock smirked secretly feeling proud of the boy's smart remarks toward John. It was driving John mad and he supposed he should eventually put a stop to it frankly he was content to let it go on for a time. It was sharpening the boy's wit and he didn't think he should interfere with that. Plus he wanted John to have to ask for his help with the boy. The doctor was under the impression that he could handle any social problem better than Sherlock and so far this was proving him wrong.

At the bottom of his inbox was an email from his Mother. He clicked it open and skimmed it. It was an invitation to spend Halloween at the family's home on the coast. He hadn't spent any real time with his family in two years due to an incident with Mycroft involving his being ordered to attend church. He had visited his parents for his Mother's birthday but that was just to drop in and it had been four months ago. He wanted to see her and his favorite Uncle Guthrie who was his Dad's brother on the other hand he was worried because Mycroft had informed their Mother on her birthday about John. If he went he'd have to take John along or risk a fight with his Mother and now there Thomas to think about too. Part of him wanted his family to meet the two downstairs but he wasn't so sure that a holiday especially Halloween with his family would help or lose his new friends. True Thomas was only here for a short time but John was going to stay and Sherlock was not so confident with the thought of John's meeting Mycroft in mind, that he would react well to his meeting them. John despite what he told him was agitated by his detached nature and his family while great with eachother (minus him and Mycroft) would most likely disturb the caring doctor who valued social skills and normalcy. Not the best mix for the Holmes family or at least not most of it.

He was contemplating talking about it with John when his door burst open to reveal Thomas who promptly dove beneath his bed. The reason for his doing so produced itself seconds later in the form of John with an bar in rectangle shape Sherlock could only assume was food, in his hand looking very exhausted and exasperated.

"Problem John?"

"Where is he?"

"John it's hardly the second day and you've lost him already?"

"Don't play with me Sherlock. He ran down this hall and there's only your room to go into. Tell me where he is?"

"Why?"

"Sherlock either he's eating this granola bar or you are."

"Come now you can't be serious."

"Where is Thomas?" John asked again standing in front of the bed with the bar being held like a knife.

Without warning the kid shot out from beneath the bed and bolted out of the room. John sped off after him Sherlock close behind to make sure John didn't hurt the boy. Thomas jumped the last few stairs and ducked behind one of the armchairs. John followed him ending up with the two chasing eachother around it. Fortunately Sherlock had been in much the same situation with Mycroft when they were boys. He threw a cushion in front of John tripping him and sending the bar of food flying across the floor. Thomas scurried over John and took cover behind Sherlock for protection. The taller man put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him just behind him out of John's reach as the good doctor rose to his feet. "Sherlock he is a child he has to eat."

The detective looked at the boy and considered what John what saying. "Thomas do you like cell escape?"

"What's that?"

"An old arcade game. There's a place a block over that has it and it's really fun. We could grab a soda and you could play."

"Cool with me."

"John grab your coat, you're coming."

"What about breakfast?" John asked irritably.

Sherlock didn't answer with words but when they got to the place he'd spoken of John understood his plan. The place was a pizza parlor run by another of the people Sherlock had assisted and they could smell the food right as they stepped through the doorway. Thomas liked the smell so much that he requested (demanded) pizza, wings, and the biggest soda they had. He played games while they waited for the food to be cooked.

"I never would have guessed."

Sherlock had known John was watching-rather studying him, but he knew to wait until he felt like talking. The words were puzzling however even to the great mind of Sherlock Holmes. "Be specific John. That could mean a hundred things."

"I was talking about the way you handled Thomas just now. I never would have thought you could be good with children."

"Children think more clearly than adults. They don't know much but that keeps them from assuming too much."

"Nice job."

"We might have a problem regarding our weekend."

Right when his flatmate showed signs of his humanity he reverted back to the android. "What?"

"My Mother has invited us to the house."

"That's wonderful." John replied thrilled.

"Not entirely."

"What could be so terrible about spending time with your family?"

"Mother is more intrusive in my life than Mycroft, it's where he learned his craft, and she is not shy about speaking her mind whether her assumptions prove true or not."

"What assumptions are you worried about?"

Sherlock steeled himself before answering not wanting to betray his real he thoughts. "The last time I had someone over for a holiday Mother took it upon herself to ask them to be my date for our cousin's wedding. At some point Mycroft and Father got them aside and questioned them. By the time they left it was decided they were never going to talk to me again. Why are you smiling?"

"You don't want them embarrassing me."

"I wish to avoid a pointless conversation that could mislead my family into getting their hopes up when they shouldn't. Also the way they talk may not be good for Thomas."

"You really do have a heart."

"Shut up."

"What'd he do?" Both of the occupants did a double take because while the boy had been behind Watson playing games he had come up to them from Sherlock's side without either men noticing him leave. "There's tunnels above you." Thomas indicated pointing up where they saw the play tubes for the children were running over their heads. "So what'd John do?"

"I told Sherlock he had a heart."

The boy eyed John for a moment eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't he have a heart?"

"I know he has an actual heart I meant he cares for people even though he says he doesn't."

"You barely worked that out? Slow John, really slow."

"Well . . . yeah but . . . you're as bad as him."

"Kid two John Watson with the medical degree zero."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like I should apologize for this chapter though I'm not sure why. Anyway the next one should get more into the story and if you happen to have an idea as to how I should make the Holmes family I would glad to hear from someone. Seriously I'm bored, give me some kind of twist or ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: Headed For Trouble

Sherlock spoke with his mother when they got back and informed her they'd be coming for the weekend. She was over the moon to hear it and sent a car the next morning to bring them to the Holmes' coastal Mansion. It was larger than the children's home and Thomas only hoped that Mrs. Holmes hadn't invited enough people to fill the place. He hadn't been around a large group of people since the orphanage fundraiser at the boy's ranch last year and that incident had gotten him sent out to London, England.

In any other situation Sherlock preferred to act in whatever manor pleased him best. Being with his family was a different matter for him which is whyhe had gone through a list of things they should not do or say in order to avoid angering his family or giving them ideas he didn't want about his life. A few examples being John was not allowed to touch him at all because everyone else read them as a couple and he certainly did not want his Mother trying to push the issue and Thomas was told not to speak with Mycroft nor under any circumstances was he to refer to Sherlock as anything but Sherlock.

Mrs. Holmes was sitting out on the porch when their car pulled up to door with a man that the boy assumed must have been the favorite Uncle and Godfather, Guthrie Huntar, judging by his close likeness to Sherlock, well in style anyway. According to him this was the same Uncle that gave him his first microscope that had a viewing screen and his first lock kit but that one was given without Mrs. Holmes knowledge for obvious reasons. They were making introductions when a limousine pulled up to the curb where their car had been minutes before. The occupants climbed out revealing themselves to be a man who was introduced as Sherlock's older brother Mycroft, Guthrie's oldest daughter and Mrs. Holmes Goddaughter, called by Derica, and her two girls by the names of Nixia, seven, and Alya, two. Sherlock introduced John and Thomas to them and then stood aside so they could greet Mrs. Holmes and Guthrie before heading inside. He felt Mycoft's eyes on his back observing him, a family past time it seems. He considered stopping fast to make the man crash to the floor then thought better because Sherlock had actually taken to him and he didn't want to make him cross with him as John already was. Of course that was intentional.

In his mind Sherlock was analyzing the reactions to his flatmate and their guest. His Mother was happy to meet John unfortunately that meant she had no doubt already begun thinking of ways to persuade him to be her son's date for one event or another. Once when he was five she tried to throw him a party for an excuse to set him up. It didn't work-thank god. As for Thomas he could only imagine her trying to talk him into adopting the boy and making him play house with a boyfriend and a child. He had to admit the idea of having Thomas around permanently would greatly reduce the moments that left him bored, especially when John went to work. A relationship with John on the other hand was a bit troubling. Far too many problems that could come with that and none he was willing to deal with. Dull, time consuming, and not worth the effort especially as the current arrangement was working quite well, minus Sarah of course.

Mycroft made a few subtle gestures that meant 'John's still here' and 'god not another one' referring to the way that Thomas had picked up on and was now replicating some of Sherlock's characteristic traits. Not that that was anything to be bothered about in fact it was amusing to see the older Holmes annoyance grow as he kept watching the boy. Derica welcomed having company for the weekend as it would hopefully prevent another of the famous Holmes Brothers' Battle of Wits. Uncle Guthrie was the only one Sherlock couldn't read but he wasn't too worried because Uncle is not the type

Mrs. Holmes, who said to call her Galiena, had a formal look but overall was seemingly normal. Truthfully John was having a difficult time believing that this kind, sweet, woman was the same that had produced and raised both Mycroft and Sherlock. She reminded him much of his own mother having a soft motherly tone when speaking to Thomas and the girls and a particular fussing way when speaking to her own children. Sherlock's Uncle Guthrie the other hand was tall, quiet, and with mind focused. He spoke sharply and briefly but did not offer further information keeping mainly to himself. Mycroft prompted him to speak further making small talk about the house and his business (he owned a manufacturing company but it was never exactly said what was manufactured). Sherlock seemed content to let him keep to himself the only acknowledgment between them was a slight tap on the arm and a small grin from Sherlock with a nod. An average family at first meeting yet John knew Sherlock's family had more to them than they showed. He only hoped it wasn't anything like Sherlock forgetting to mention that his experiments caused damage to everything in the house and that not talking for days on end a nice way of saying he would completely ignore you except when he wanted something when he would order you about like a servant. Honestly he had half expected there to be servants at the Holmes' or maybe it was just because he was the baby of the family. Harry had always said their parents favored him for being the youngest. Typical she wouldn't think that it had anything to do with her skipping school or getting them called to the office when she got caught drinking and smoking on campus while John's worst offense on record was a late library book.

Lunch "not quite ready" Galiena invited them all into the living room for tea and cakes. "I am terribly sorry for the delay dears." she said helping the younger of the two girls onto the couch beside her. "Usually I am right on time but I'm afraid I'd forgotten to get my long pan back from Mrs. Huller and the only other one I have is half the size. It's not a problem though I just made the dinner half and half, works better that way actually because I actually don't like to have so much salt in my food but Guthrie here takes a good deal. John why don't you tell us a little more about yourself. I've asked Sherlock but he doesn't like talk to much about his _friends_."

John might not have been a detective but even was able to catch the particular emphasis of "friends" making him feel rather uncomfortable. None the less he forced his usual polite smile and answered, "He hasn't told me much about you either Mrs. Holmes."

"Galiena please."

"Yes, Galiena. Um, what would like to know?"

"How did you meet my son? I hope it wasn't to do with a case. He met one of his old friends on a case-lost her dad the poor dear, and anyway they had to leave family troubles they said."

"I actually met him through a friend of ours. Doctor I went to school with he works as a Professor at Bart's. I told him I was a difficult person to find a flatmate for and he just laughed. When I asked him why he said I was the second person to say that to him. I asked who the first was so he took me up to the labs and introduced me to Sherlock."

"That is just great. I can't tell you how much I worry about my boy living on his own."

"I'm old enough to look after myself Mother and beside Mycroft always has someone watching me."

"For your own good."

"So you keep saying."

"Now boys don't start. This is John's and Thomas's first visit. I hope you two haven't been behaving like this at home." She gave them a "act like adults" sort of look and both Holmes boys looked away guiltily, feeling ashamed of themselves. John was actually impressed with how Galiena had handled them. Normally he had to just sit and wait 'til they finished their bickering. He'd have to remember to speak with her about showing him how to stop them. Maybe she could even give him ideas on how to get Thomas to eat without Sherlock tricking him. She was the one who raised Sherlock after all and John was sure from his eating habits now that he must have been even pickier as a child.

"Galiena, Mam, I don't mean to interrupt only would it be alright if I played outside?" Thomas asked drawing attention to himself and away from the dangerous zone the conversation was headed toward. It helped Sherlock relax again at the same time Thomas wanted to get out back and explore the land behind the house where he hoped to find something interesting.

Mrs. Holmes forget the brothers' incident in a flash and smiled warmly at the polite little boy. "That is a marvelous idea and it's such a nice day outside. Why don't you all take a nice walk to the beach. The children can get out in the sun and when you get back I'll have lunch ready for us all."

Thomas was certain Mycroft would have protested (he'd never wear a suit to the beach if he had a choice) if Sherlock hadn't jumped to his feet declaring that instead of a walk they should race. One of the two girls, Nixia, squealed excitedly and asked her "Uncle Sherlock" if the winner could choose a song for him to play after dinner. He consented and off the girls went speeding out the door before their Mycroft had gotten to his feet. Thomas shouted for them to wait up. They didn't leading to him booking it after them nearly tripping a couple times as he leaned forward a little too much in his hurry. Within minutes he'd overtaken them but regretfully remembered then that he didn't know the way to the beach. He waited for them then and followed them to their destination. John and Sherlock made it down first not running but jogging while Nixia and Alya's Mom took their time walking down the hill to them.

Thomas got on fairly well with the girls who decided (told him with no room for argument) that he was now their cool older cousin. In truth he had planned to separate from them and explore the area on his own, he liked it better that way. They were determined to stay close to him however making an escape problematic to say the least. That added to the fact that Sherlock who himself said he preferred to be left alone today preferred to spend time with his nieces and Thomas.

He knew John as well as Derica and Mycroft watched him as he played with the three kids himself seeming to transform into the child he never actually was. Mycroft enjoyed seeing this side of his brother especially as it was rare sight. He was nice to his nieces but he typically played board games or a cheerful song on his violin. Here he was all grown up pretending to be a knight preparing to fight a terrible creature in the cave which was about the length of five adults cramped into it. All observed the scene of the children's creation as the great Sherlock Holmes was swept into their world. After a few short words he came up to the adults, snatched Mycroft's umbrella, and charged the beast's lair. He shouted abusively and cried out in pain pretending to be bit by the vile thing. It fell silent and the three children slowly inched forward to investigate with Thomas standing defensively in front of the two girls. They got close to the entrance with no sound coming as the three adults were now beginning to worry that Sherlock was not playing. All of a sudden there came another cry and his head popped out of the entrance gripping tightly to the edge causing the children to retreat in fright. They had hardly realized it was him when he was yanked back into the darkness.

"John! . . .A little -HA-help." he called out.

John Watson ever eager to be the soldier excused himself from the adults to join the children. He gathered them into a huddle to draw out a plan of attack. With a few quick words and instructions he too raced into the lair. "I've got it now." he declared.

"Watch the claws!" Sherlock warned.

Taking this as their cue the children finally joined the fight leaving the last two adults to listen (on edge for the next part of game_ even if_ Mycroft would never admit it) as those brave fighters within the cave defeated the creature in an intense, glorious battle. Nixia emerged first with Alya on her back followed by Thomas and Sherlock who dragged John between them.

"What happened here?" Derica asked pretending to be worried.

"The Doctor got his leg hurt again." said Nixia.

"And the bad thing burned Uncle Sherlock." Alya added.

"That a fact. I hope you remembered to get rid of it. Wouldn't want it coming after you."

"Mycroft! I told not to be talking that way in front of them."

"Sherlock got burned but I can't tell them to finish off the the beast that did it."

"Awww. Uncle Mycroft's worried about Uncle Sherlock." Nixia said.

"Nixia what have I told you about putting words in my mouth?"

"Only if I can do it right." the girl offered to which her Father became insulted.

"Sherlock you were specifically told you are not to allowed to be teaching them comebacks." Mycroft was annoyed his brother continued not to listen to him especially when it concerned his girls.

"I haven't taught them anything of the sort. They probably picked it up from that assistant of yours."

"Nonsense Belisma hasn't seen them since Easter."

"Her name's Belisma?" John cut in.

Mycroft ignored the comment from his brother's _friend _and reached out to grab his umbrella which Sherlock was still holding. Sherlock tugged it back as Mycroft grabbed the handle and soon his brother had managed to pull him into child land by way of tug of war.

"Do they normally behave like this?" John asked Mycroft's wife.

"I've seen them in shouting matches that lasted hours but I've never seen Mycroft do anything so childish. It's a new one for me."

"I can call Grandma." Alya said.

"Good idea Sweetie. While I find Galiena to sort them out will you keep them from killing each other, John?"

"Try my best." John said, "Thomas drop that rock."


End file.
